Rough Seas
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Historical Human AU Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is the feared pirate known as the Terror of Gibraltar. One fateful afternoon, he raids a merchant ship that isn't quite all it seems. On it is Roderich Edelstein, the son of a nobleman. Antonio expects some stuck up, self centered, and spolied rich boy, another victim to add to his list. What he gets is far different. (Spaus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a challenge of sorts that I'm doing with LazyDropOfRain, we're taking the same prompt and writing two different stories. **

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, also known as the Terror of Gibraltar. A feared pirate captain known far and wide for his ruthlessness. A man with a fierce temper and an even fiercer cutlass. May God help anyone who crosses his path. It's said that he was a servant boy, an orphan abandoned on a ship. That at twelves he organized a mutiny against the ship's captain and killed him and his loyal crewmen. They say that he has a small armada controlling the Mediterranean, and that any ship in those waters that refuses to pay tribute to him is overtaken and sunk.

One such ship is the "merchant" ship, The Philip. And this little ship has the pleasure of being stopped by The Terror of Gibraltar himself.

"I want all crew and passengers above deck!" Antonio orders as his crew begins to board. "Separate any women and children!" The crew follows his orders, finding that there were no women on board, but that there were ten to twelve young children on the ship. As the adults are being rounded up, Antonio goes to the group of kids, noticing that there are some poorly disguised girls among the boys. He kneels down in front of them. He waves over another member of his crew and begins speaking to kids.

"Hola niños," he greets kindly. "Can you tell mi amigo here about the captain and crew?" A couple of the kids nod, some of them visibly afraid. Antonio nods, clapping his crewmate on the shoulder before standing up.

"Captain!" Another member of his crew calls out. From the hold, he escorts out a young nobleman, his status obvious by his clothing, though it's rumpled and in rather poor shape – likely from sea travel. The man has porcelain pale skin, violet eyes framed by a pair of thin, rectangular glasses, and his hair is brown, an odd wayward curl sticking up. . Antonio's lip curls, he's beautiful, but it's a shame that he appears to own such a ship. Nobles are usually all the same: stuck up and ignorant. And from this noble's rigid posture and raised chin, this is one such noble. "We found him in the hold!"

Antonio nods, motioning his crewmate and his captive forward. Said Captive opens his mouth to speak, but Antonio is quicker. "I've heard it all before. Daddy's money won't get you out of this one. I'm the Terror of Gibraltar himself, and your ship and crew are now mine." His voice is arrogant and proud.

The man's violet eyes widen, and he tries to speak again before he's cut off once more, this time by a voice from behind them.

"Mr. Roderich!" A young voice shouts out from within the hold. The noble turns on his heel to face the source of the voice. It's a young boy being carried up from the hold.

"Feliciano!" He exclaims in relief. The boy struggles in the grasp of the man holding him, and the "Mr. Roderich" turns back to Antonio, a desperate look on his face. "Please let him go, he's a child, innocent!" Antonio gives the signal for the boy to be released, and he runs to Roderich, who picks him up and holds him protectively. Antonio suddenly gets the impression that this situation is much more than what it appears to be.

The crew member that was speaking with the children approaches Antonio again. "Captain, we have a situation..." He mutters in Antonio's ear. "This isn't a merchant ship... this is a slaving ship."

Antonio looks to Roderich, as if to confirm this information. Upon further inspection, the man's pale face is gaunt, and his clothes hang off of him. Roderich lowers his head a bit shamefully and nods.

"This is not my ship," Roderich admits. "I was sold here."

**A/N: Short I know, but give it time**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio frowns, turning back to his crewman. "And the children confirm this?" He asks. The crewman nods. "Kill the crew," he orders, malice and venom in his voice. "Then burn the ship. Take nothing, nothing on a slaver's ship is worth saving. Take the captives to our ship, we need to find them a haven."

The crew member nods and goes to spread the word. Another crewmate gathers the children, taking them to Antonio's own ship.

"Sir, there are more in the hold," Roderich speaks up. "My younger brother and Feliciano's own brother. They're both down there. They're both terribly sick." His Germanic accent is now incredibly prominent, and Antonio wonders how he hadn't picked up on it sooner.

The captain nods. "We'll send men down to get them. Are you the only adult captive?" Roderich nods. "Come with me then, the boy, Feliciano was it? He can join the other children."

Feliciano's amber eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Per favore, signore!" He wails, clutching Roderich and crying "I'll be good! Don't hurt him!"

Antonio's eyes widen minutely at the reaction, but his surprise doubles at Roderich's reaction.

"Shh now Feli. Listen to him and go with the others." He gently dries the flowing tears. He looks rather resigned, as if he's expecting and preparing himself for the same thing Feliciano fears will happen.

Antonio shakes his head. "I will not hurt him," he assures Feliciano. "I just want to talk with him, you've done nothing wrong. But you need to go with the others, okay?"

Feliciano sniffs, drying his own tears now. He nods, and lets Roderich set him down. Antonio calls for another one of his men to escort Feliciano.

The crewmember looks at Roderich before speaking to Antonio. "Sir, you know what -"

"I know," Antonio says cutting him off, "I have a plan. Now go." The crew member nods and leads Feliciano away. Antonio himself grabs Roderich's arm, taking the Germanic man with him off the ship, and eventually into his own office.

"You know who I am? Of my reputation?" He questions once they're in his office. He closes the door and releases Roderich. The captive man nods.

"You're the Terror of Gibraltar, they say you're a ruthless killer," Roderich answers apprehensively.

"And you're wondering why I haven't killed you, sí?" Roderich nods slowly. "I never kill children, and rarely do I kill slaves like yourself."

"I'm not a-" Roderich says before catching himself. He is a slave now. Antonio gives a rather predatory smile. "Ay, but you are now." He goes and leans up against the desk in his cabin, eyeing Roderich who is standing in the middle of the room. "Usually, I send freed slaves to my associates who find ways to get them into a regular life. We will do that to the majority of these children. However, you, Felicano, and your siblings are a problem. Once the sick ones are well, you have two choices. One, you go free like the rest and go on the run. You're a noble's son, which means you've already been sold, so whoever has bought you will be looking for you. You won't last a fortnight. Your second option is to stay here, all together. But-" He says, seeing Roderich's face go from subdued to hopeful.

"You, just you, will have to work for me. You cannot stay here without earning your share."

The noble swallows thickly, considering his options. "What kind of work would you have me doing?"

"You're an educated man, I need someone well-versed in business to help manage my network." The Spanish pirate pushes his body away from the desk with a smirk and he strides up to Roderich, getting into his personal space. "Of course there are other things that working for me could entail," he says in a low and sultry voice. The tone makes Roderich flush pink, and Antonio regains his predatory smirk.

"You have until sunset to decide."

~•~

Sunset comes soon enough, and Roderich approaches Antonio on the ship's deck. "I'll work for you," he tells the pirate, swallowing his pride. "So long as Feliciano, Otto, Lovino, and I stay together, I will work for you."

Antonio nods. "You care for them," he observes.

"Otto is my younger brother, the only family I have left that hasn't run off or betrayed me. Feliciano and Lovino are like sons to me," he admits.

"Careful where you spread that information. A lesser man than I would use it against you," the captain warns before beginning to walk and gesturing for Roderich to follow him. "But worry not, they are safe on this ship." The two arrive back at the captain's office.

"Outside of this room, you are to call me "sir" or "captain", inside, you will address me by "sir" or my given name, understood?" He gives the first instruction, stepping inside.

"Yes, sir," Roderich replies, following him in. For the next few minutes, Antonio explains to Roderich his duties and shows him to his and Feliciano's sleeping quarters.

~•~

"Mr. Roderich?" Feliciano asks that night in their quarters. They're sharing a bed and Feliciano is curled up in Roderich's arms. "Are we going to be okay?"

He speaks nothing of their new captain's reputation to Feliciano, not wanting to frighten him. He also keeps his worries regarding said reputation quiet. The man earned the moniker Terror of Gibraltar, and he did it through violence and bloodshed. Yet here, he shows profound kindness, mostly for the children now on board. A man like Antonio is the last person Roderich would expect to have morals, but it appears that the vicious pirate could be the exception.

"I hope so kleine," he says softly, rubbing Feliciano's back. "I hope so."


End file.
